SnowBunny
by marcelinemadness
Summary: Ice Queen has always been a loner, and all she wanted was a friend. Or maybe something more. Would Fionna be the one to warm up to this cold-blooded witch?


Ice Queen was a loner. She barely knew the world, apart from steal prince's and getting exiled from many kingdoms. The Queen herself would sit at home, reading books and writing books about how lonely she was, or even writing in her dairy. It was quite depressing, actually. Sometimes she would go over and watch Fionna hang out with Cake, Prince Gumball, and Marshall Lee. She would imagine her appearance in their games, and how she'd win. One day, she started to make fanfics.

_Ice Queen spun the bottle, her stomach churning. What a fun day it had been, hanging out with her four best friends and watching the sun go down. The day had been hot and sunny, so it was good to cool off and play some saucy spin the bottle. She hoped with all her heart that the bottle would land on her one true crush, Prince Gumball. She figured he might like her back, just maybe. As she spun, the world seemed to freeze and suspense ached at her stomach._

_It seemed like ages before the bottle stopped. Sure enough, her lucky nature had served her well. Prince Gumball humbly leaned forward, puckering his lips. The Queen blushed a light blue and kissed back, the watchers making "Oooo~" noises. But she didn't care; it was wonderful to have a kiss from a gentleman. Shortly after the kiss the prince hushed the crowd and led the Queen into a hallway. _

_"I need to tell you something." The prince's eyes glowed a bright pink in the shallow darkness, and the queen looked back with big, hopeful eyes. Prince Gumball swallowed his pride and looked her strait in the eyes. "I have a massive love crush on you. Will you be my bride?" The prince bent down and offered her a chunky diamond ring. Ice Queen blushed and nodded, accepting the ring on her finger. Shortly after, they got married and lived happily ever after._

Ice Queen sighed. What a nice story it was, but it wasn't real. This was the day, yes, this would be the day she would finally capture her Gumball and take him away. Today, was the day. With a light cackle she fixed her hair in the mirror and flew out the window, off to the Candy Kingdom to claim what truly was hers.

After a bit of flying she entered the castle of the Candy Kingdom, unseen. The prince sat in his lab, working on his science crud. She _loved _a man who knew his science crud. She slowly sneaked in the shadows, without trying she let out a cool breeze release her body. "Hm, weird day to be cold." The prince mumbled out as he focused on his science. The lady came up slowly, steadily, not missing a beat. When she finally got him in touching range, she lunged forward causing the prince to fling his science-potion-crud up in the air, landing on IQ. PG turned around in horror, slowly backing away from her.

Without noticing the prince's attempted escape, she stared down at her hands which began to tingle. What was in that potion? Wait, why was she thinking this. "What was in that potion, Gumball?" She almost growled it out, slowly looking up to him. Her whole body began to tingle as she began to shrink. "I-It was a potion I've been working on and well, to make it s-simple it m-makes you um, younger." He stared in horror at the new young woman in front of him.

Her eyebrows had gone and her dress was two sizes big. The Queen slowly looked up; rage and anger filled her face. "How do I get home now, Gumball? How do I capture you?" She stopped asking the questions as she looked back down to her hands and gulped, slowly noticing the drastic change in her voice. It was cuter, almost. Uhg! What had that hunky prince done? How would she ever steal princes let alone get home? The newly created Ice Princess turned around and ran out of the lab. She ran as fast as her small feet could carry her in a large dress, and teared up a bit. That candy prince had ruined her life and he didn't even care. Passing the Marshmallow Fields and the Sugar Forest she could only make it near the field by Fionna and Cake's tree house, before falling and catching her breath.

She saw her beautiful kingdom in the distance, it looked so serene, so flawless. Only making her cry more. After catching her breath, she got up and trudged to the only place she knew she _might _be welcomed to, the Tree house. Head down; she knocked on the door and wiped a few tears from her eyes. The ginger-patched cat opened the door, quickly becoming wide-eyed as she wrapped her long limbs around young Ice Princess. "Oh baby! Why are you crying? And what's your name sugar?" The cat said in a worried tone. Wait. The cat didn't know it was her. She had no idea! This might turn out better then she thought. With a small smirk the girl hugged the cat back. "Um, my name is Glacial. I'm from the Ice Kingdom and, Ice Queen tortured me!" She blurted out.

Kind of regretting it; Glacial felt the warm touch of the cat against her new-feeling skin. "Don't worry, baby. That old hag won't touch you anymore." She let out a soothing purr and led her into the Tree House. Glacial walked in front of a mirror, analyzing herself, she saw that she looked thirteen. She had short white hair, and no wrinkles! Maybe Gumball hadn't done such a bad thing, after all. The princess of ice turned around to a startled young woman, Fionna. Glacial's natural instincts provoked her, wanting to attack the girl. But she managed to keep cool, and gulped, slowly looking into the girls eyes.

Fionna narrowed her eyes, wondering something about this girl. Cake had told her she was from the Ice Kingdom, but why was she so much like the Ice Queen? Fionna ignored her worries and made the first friendly gesture, she held out her hand to shake the young girl's. Glacial smiled lightly, happy that Fionna didn't see though her plan already, she shook her hand.

"Um, hello. My name is Glacial… Who are you?" she stuttered. Almost as if she lost some of her pride and fearlessness.

"I'm Fionna, a hero of Aaa! So, what happened between you and the Ice Queen?" She looked back happily, a bit of worry in her eyes.

Looking into the blue gaze of the teenage hero, Glacial used all her wits to come up with a wild, and hopefully legit story.

"Well, Fionna, she was on her way to capture Prince Gumball and she made me um, pack her stuff and um, rub her feet! Then she er, threw me out a window!" Ice Princess flinched at her story, almost positive it wouldn't work. Fionna scratched her chin, narrowing her eyes.

"That's terrible, man! Don't worry, we'll fix it. That old witch won't ever do that to you again." The hero girl gave Glacial a small hug, then looked over to the couch. "Do you wanna uh, play some video games with me?" She looked over with hope in her eyes. Fionna thought maybe she could get this horrible hag out of the girl's mind, and make her feel better. Of course she could, she was Fionna! With a nod from Glacial, Fionna led them to the couch.

Glacial had never actually had a friend, or even someone who wanted to play video games with. Not that she would ever tell anyone that. She cautiously picked up a controller and sat down next to the bunny-hooded girl. Fionna leaned over and showed her the controls.

"So red button to kill the zombies?" Ice Princess asked.

"Blue."

"What about picking up the box's?"

"Red!" Fionna stuck her tongue out, a little annoyed that the girl asked questions about her controls even though she went over it about five times.

Icey tried her best to focus, killing zombies with the box's and slamming the buttons to get extra points. After a while the two had got the hang of it and were killing zombies like pros. They laughed and bumped each other as they tried to get each other off guard. When they finally finished, confetti limbs of the undead creatures tumbled down the screen and they jumped up and laughed.

"Woo! Wasn't that great?" The adventuress asked, giving Glacial a warm, friendly smile.

The Princess paused, suddenly aware she had let her guard down and warmed up to her arch enemy. What was she supposed to say? She nervously twiddled her fingers and looked up. "Y-Yeah it was, awesome." She smiled as the cat gave her a warm embrace.

"It's alright, sweetie." Cake purred out. "How about you girls go continue the fun outside while I make some pizza?" The cat smiled at Fionna. The adventuress nodded and grabbed hold of Glacial's hand. "Come on dude, it'll be **awesome!**" for a moment the two hero's stood and looked at the ice-blooded girl. Glacial knew that if she let her guard down anymore, the enemy might think they were actually friends. But something in her stomach ached, it made her blush when the girl grabbed her hand, it made her want to go. It made her feel cared for.

"Let's go!" She finally said. With a breath of relief the two adventurers parted and Fionna led her outside. "I know the perfect thing we should do." The girl said. She lifted her index finger to a small field of flowers, where honey butterflies swayed and explored the plants. "Wow." Ice Princess managed to say while looking at the beautiful sight.

The bunny-hooded girl gave her a forceful tug, and they ran into the field, smiling and laughing. Glacial knew that this was probably the most fun anyone has showed her. She felt grateful.

As the sun started to set, the three laid at a cliff side, watching the beautiful colors and rays dance in the evening sky. Ice Princess was gifted with a shirt and a nice skirt, Fionna had lend to her. The two thirteen year olds laid together on the soft pelt of Cake, as Fionna turned her head to the thirteen year old.

"So, did you have fun tonight?" She smiled, her bright blue eyes and creamy skin almost sparkled in the sunlight. Ice Princess' mind raced to Fionna, barely hearing the words she said. Glacial gazed at her, the wind blew though her strand of hair, her silhouette was bright and almost breathtaking. She remembered the time when she had sang that song to her... how did it go? She slowly got up, holding out a hand to her new friend. Cake, giving out a chuckle, headed back inside. The cat was completely unaware of the feelings Glacial felt for the girl.

They were new feelings, she had never felt before. Not even for her darling Gumball. These could only be felt if you had a crush, a genuine crush. Even if Fionna didn't like her back, which she probably didn't, Ice Princess had to try. Her new friend meant the world to her, all the generous things she's done.

Taking a deep breath, the girl intertwined their fingers, making Fionna lightly flinch.

"_I feel, like nothing was real, until I met you._

_"I feel like we connect, and I really get you._

_"If I said you're a beautiful girl, would it upset you?_

_"Because the way you look tonight, silhouetted I'll never forget, it"_

The look in the adventuress' eyes were almost terrified, she had realized who she was. Ice Princess slightly wanted her to know... but did she feel the same? But wait, what was this feeling. Her hands began to tingle again, and she began to grow. The potion must of only been temporary! Ice Queen was back to her normal state, but her joy soon became consumed by awkwardness as her fingers were locked with Fionna's. She decided that the song wasn't as important right now.

"ICE QUEEN?" The girl jolted back, rubbing her hands against her clothes. Ice Queen stood there awkwardly, also realizing that the adventurer's skirt and shirt didn't exactly fit her.

"If I could have a moment to explain." The Queen tried to keep as calm as she could.

"Are you trying to hit on girls now? Even younger then Gumball?" The girl looked disgusted.

Maybe she was, thought the Queen. She felt strongly for the girl after the brave and nice things she did for her. Fionna was a real pal, if not more. But the Queen shook her head.

"I... was trying to catch you off guard. So I could steal Gumball." She said with little no emotion. Fionna just shook her head and gave Ice Queen a smack.

"_I even shared my juice with you." _She said with a disgusted tone that made Ice Queen flinch. "Get off my lawn!" Fionna broke out her sword and swung it around near the Queen. With a sigh, Ice Queen left.

She had blew it, blew another chance at friendship. She let her emotions overwhelm her and take over. But what was she to do but go home and cry. No. She couldn't give up. She wasn't the type to give up. She had to get what she wanted, and tomorrow would be the day. Tomorrow, she would be happy.


End file.
